


薄荷和巧克力

by teaeggs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 是海盗巧克力爆和黑绿万宝路。昨天晚上睡不着爬起来抽烟想到的梗。虽然这俩烟我都没抽过，薄荷我爱17块的蓝爱喜和555双爆（幻变也很妙啦但是住的地方买不到（我流秦狗里谁惨，狗哥惨，天天熬夜，熬完夜还要被他对象揩油。
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 6





	薄荷和巧克力

约尔迪的口袋里躺了一包烟，拆封的巧克力烟海盗巧克力爆，同行的收尾人给他的。他很少抽这种甜唧唧的烟，更别说买，但是那包烟闻起来确实讨喜，能让人在春天的夜风想到巧克力。春天应该吃巧克力薄荷冰淇淋，夏天更应该吃。他随手耍了个花刀，嘴里泛起一点清凉的甜味。  
然后他就鬼使神差地把烟和刀一起塞口袋了，同时抽空思考了一下自己同居人男朋友雇主结婚对象会不会嘲笑自己。  
不过也挺好，想看他笑还挺难的。  
华裔咧嘴笑了一下，溜溜达达往自己车的方向走去。  
——————————  
艾登皮尔斯叼了根烟站在窗口吹风。芝加哥的春天很短暂也很热烈，让他难得的想看看风景什么的。黑绿万宝路，爆珠捏碎后薄荷味一路冲到脑仁，让熬了半宿的黑客勉强提起来一点精神。  
曾经他和妹妹一家有过几次春游，他们喜欢去波尼钓鱼，即使一条没有钓到也很开心。但接踵而来的变故已经把回忆里的画面打磨到无限接近黑白。和收尾人滚到一起之后他才又有了那么点欣赏风景的心情。  
他细微地笑了一下，呼出一口绵长的烟雾。  
然后身后传来窸窸窣窣的响声。  
“哦皮尔斯你在欣赏自己保护的城市吗。”  
“吹风。”私法制裁者言简意赅。  
收尾人关上门把鞋子扔进鞋柜，一屁股坐到沙发上把武器一字排开。掏到口袋的时候他摸到了那包烟。  
“嘿艾登，巧克力烟抽吗？”  
“你是什么小孩子吗。”艾登皮尔斯转过身，皱眉看着对方掏出一个棕色的盒子。他对烟不甚了解，能解压和提神就行。叼在嘴里的薄荷烟甚至是从约尔迪床头柜翻出来的  
华裔从棕色盒子里抽出一根棕色的烟，但只是拿在手里没有点：“你得承认，皮尔斯，你也挺喜欢薄荷巧克力冰淇淋的。”  
“那他妈是你逼我吃的。”艾登在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“好吧好吧。”华裔举起双手同时满脸写着敷衍，“那借个火呗亲爱的。”  
“自己找打火机。”  
狐狸转过身，背对着约尔迪继续吹风。烟抽急了他有轻微的缺氧，换句话说他头有点晕，这也让他忽视了身后人的小动作。  
没有说约尔迪·秦身手特别好的意思。  
约尔迪的动作比他男朋友更像一只狐狸，动作轻到仿佛带了毛地黄的狡狐，在危险又安静逼靠近自己的猎物。他无声地站起来绕过茶几和落地灯，脚步轻巧迅速。当艾登感觉到身后有什么不对时，他已经被华裔整个人压在窗框上了。  
“借个火，自己动手丰衣足食。”约尔迪笑嘻嘻地扣着艾登两只手，胯骨死死压着对方，一条腿挤进艾登两腿之间暧昧又煽情地顶弄。而实际上这一切都是为了他能叼着那根被对方评价为“小孩子口味”的巧克力烟凑过去借火。薄荷烟明灭的火星很快点燃了那只棕色的巧克力烟，约尔迪咬破爆珠，一股浓烈的巧克力味立刻充满了口腔。  
“亲爱的，你得承认。”收尾人放开了不停挣扎的狐狸，转为靠在窗框吞云吐雾，艾登倚着他肩膀，又顺手掐了他一把后颈。“你得承认，薄荷巧克力在一起什么样都很好吃。”他叼着烟说话有些模糊，艾登瞟了他一眼，介于他们现在抽的烟，他觉得对方话里有话。  
约尔迪抬手拿下嘴里的烟，接着抽走了艾登的薄荷烟。他拽着高大男人的衣领猛然发力，两个人的嘴唇几乎是撞在一起。舌头立刻交缠在一起，约尔迪甚至感觉到自己的舌头被对方的虎牙划出了一个小口。  
薄荷味和巧克力，还有烟火气息的浪漫，以及窗口吹进来的浓烈春风。  
约尔迪放开艾登，满意地看到对方漂亮的绿眼睛里泛着水光。  
“你看，巧克力薄荷怎么样都很好。”  
“操。”  
end


End file.
